


Coach

by Matilda



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Rimming, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda/pseuds/Matilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen needs to be knocked down a peg or two, Coach Padalecki doesn't mind the task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Septien, which is a weird ass movie. It had a dirty high-school coach in it, needless to say my imagination ran away with me but Jared is a much hotter dirty high school coach.

**Title:** Coach  
 **Author:** Caoscalmo  
 **Fandom | Disclaimer:** None of this is real,I don't know or owe Jared or Jensen, this is completely from my filthy, filthy mind.  
 **Pairing(s) | Character(s):** Jared/Jensen, J2, Mention of JDM,  
 **Rating and Warnings:** NC-17, Non-con, under-age, rimming, Daddy!kink, bareback, oral, dirty talk, humiliation.  
 **Summary:** Jensen needs to be knocked down a peg or two, Coach Padalecki doesn't mind the task.  
 **Notes:** So I watched Septien, which is a weird ass movie. It had a dirty high-school coach in it, needless to say my imagination ran away with me but Jared is a much hotter dirty high school coach.  
\---

  


Jensen knew he was in trouble, he hadn’t meant to mouth off, but he couldn’t help it he was angry. The ref was a dick and obviously biased towards Beatty High, fucking prick.

“Nice fucking stunt you pulled out there Ackles, what did you think that would prove exactly? Mouthing off to the ref, then all but punching the other team’s goddamn captain. Jesus you’re lucky we weren’t disqualified.”

“He fucking asked for it Coach. That tackle I made was perfectly legal; you saw it, didn’t you? We were gonna score, he pulled me up for nothing and then we lost the fucking game. He’s a cunt.”

“Ackles shut your goddamn mouth.” Jared spat out, he let his eyes run over the cocky seventeen year old sat in his office. The boy was too full of himself; sure he looked like a goddamn model; all lips and freckles, with those big doe eyes. But contrary to what Ackles thought, he did not own this fucking school and he did not walk on fucking water.

Jared pushes his fingers through his mop of hair and bites down on his lower lip. He walks over to the door and flicks the lock. A precautionary measure really, no one was still here; after the game nobody had hung around to witness the Coach rip Ackles a new one.

Jared walks over to his seat and pauses next to it, he takes in the sweaty hair plastered to Ackles’ forehead, the sweat drenched tee-shirt he’s wearing and the skin tight football leggings. The boy is staring fixedly at the floor, nostrils flaring and his cheeks clenching with anger.

“What am I going to do with you boy? You cost us the game, you’re benched for the next three games and you mouthed off to me in front of the whole fucking school. I think you owe me a pretty big fucking apology Ackles.”

“I…I’m sorry Coach Padalecki, I’m sorry I fucked up.”

“Nah, nope, that ain’t good enough Ackles, talk is cheap and I’m done listening to you whine on. Ackles you are nothing, you may look pretty but you’re worthless. Your Mama and Papa couldn’t even be bothered to come watch you tonight could they. Huh, if you’re such a fucking hotshot then where was your precious daddy.”

Jared leans over the desk and barks right into Jensen’s face.

“My…my daddy had to work and my momma she, she ain’t at home anymore.”

“Oh yeah. Ackles’ cocksucking Momma ran away with the gardener dint she. Well damn Ackles that’s pretty fucked up. How you coping with that huh, your daddy looking after you?”

Jensen doesn’t answer but just raises his eyes to meet Jared’s glare, he takes in a heavy breath and clenches his hands into fists.

“What you gonna do Ackles you gonna punch me, huh big boy, you gonna take me out, come on then hit me. You think you can take me on then do it, I gotta warn you though I’m 6ft4 and 220lbs of pure muscle.” To emphasis his point Jared pushes his sleeves up over his shoulders, the jut of his muscled biceps flexing with the action.

“Not gonna punch you Coach Padalecki, said I’m sorry can I go now please.”

Jensen doesn’t move from his seat though as he awaits the coach’s response.

“You’ll leave when I say you’re done Ackles. Now, take off your clothes.”

Jensen’s face drops in a mix of horror and disbelief.

“Fuck off you fucking queer, I ain’t taking off my clothes, what the fuck is wrong with you? Let me go home.”

Jared leans back against the desk, ignoring Jensen’s vitriol.

“Now Mr. Ackles, I think you oughtta consider your options here for a minute; you can either do as I say and play nice or you can leave here right now and I’ll let them nice folk on the admissions board at Ohio State know about your little outburst tonight. I gotta warn you though Ackles I got a couple of real good buddies on the board over there and that’s the college you’re dreaming of ain’t it. The one your daddy went to, and his daddy before him. Be a damn shame for you to ruin that fine Ackles legacy by fucking up this one time.” Jared looks down at his nails as he finishes his threat.

“You couldn’t…I mean they already want me, I’m ain’t gonna…”

“Oh Jensen, you _are_ gonna. I am not a man of idle threats Jensen, I do have the power to end your football career here and now, all it would take would be one little phone call. So you gonna play nice, pretty boy?” Jared says as he cups and squeezes Jensen’s cheeks.

Jensen closes his eyes and tries not to shake off Jared’s touch. His mind races thinking of ways out of this. There’s no hope though, Jensen’s good but not mind-blowingly good and that scholarship would be his only hope of getting into Ohio State, finally giving his daddy something to be proud of. He swallows thickly, trying to get his mouth to work.

“OK…I’ll do it, whatever you want.” He growls out around Jared’s fingers.

“There’s a good boy Jensen, I knew you’d see the light pretty boy. Now lets get these sweaty, dirty clothes off you.” Jared pulls at the white tee stuck to Jensen’s chest; the boy reluctantly lifts his arms.

“That’s better, you’re filling out nicely Ackles. I gotta be honest three years ago I couldn’t see it at all. I took one look at your skinny little ass and thought, “Humm there is the locker rooms bitch boy for the next few seasons.” But I was wrong, you grew up fine Ackles, you know that though don’t you?”

Jensen doesn’t respond he just stares at the floor and tries to block out the older man.

“Ackles I asked you a question. You think you’re the golden boy don’t you Ackles?”

“No Coach, I don’t.” Jensen answers gruffly.

“You’ll call me Sir from now on and I don’t want anymore lip Ackles. You will be a good pet. Now stand up and come over here.”

Jensen’s whole body flushes at the word pet, his mind racing, he feels nauseated and humiliated by the whole thing. Still not looking up he shuffles to his feet and over to Jared.

The coach wastes no time getting his hands on to the boy.

“Umm fuck Ackles, look at these little nipples, you like having your titties played with Jensen, huh. Does your little girlfriend play with these for you?” Jared doesn’t wait for a reply, he just leans forward and latches onto Jensen’s left nipple, teasing and biting the nub until Jensen lets out an involuntarily groan.

Jared pulls off, smirking lewdly at the teen. Even leaning on the edge of the desk Jared is still a little taller than Jensen. The teacher lets his legs spread a little wider and tugs at the lycra of Jensen’s pants to bring him in closer.

“You know what makes me hard Ackles? Really fucking turns me on.”

Jensen doesn’t answer; his eyes are screwed shut and his mouth closed up tight.

“You better answer me Jensen, you’ve got to play nice otherwise you can kiss that college goodbye boy!”

Jensen blinks his eyes open and meet Jared’s gaze.

“No I don’t know what turns you on.”

“No Sir, Jensen, No Sir.”

“No _Sir_ , I don’t know what turns you on.” Jensen spits out.

Jared pinches the flesh on Jensen’s hip causing the boy to flinch with the spark of pain.

“Watch your tone boy. I don’t like boys that think they’re smart.”

Jared stares at the teenager for a second, he’s eyes unwavering and cold. Jensen is the first to look away.

“Sssorry Sir.” He stutters out.

“Good boy. Now what gets me really hard Ackles is playing with my toy’s tight, virgin hole. You got a virgin hole Jensen? Huh you haven’t been playing with the other boys have you? I’ve seen the way they look at you baby, seen them wanting the same thing I do. The way you strut around the shower rooms naked as the day you were born. Just asking for it baby.” Jared leans forward to mouth at Jensen’s damp neck, he takes in the musky, sweaty odour of the boy, licks a path up to Jensen’s ear before he bites down aggressively on the lobe.

“You a virgin baby?”

“I…I ain’t never been with a…with a boy before Sir, no.” Jensen feels the shame and humiliation flood into his cheeks.

Jared sucks a kiss into the soft skin on Jensen’s throat, and then increases the pressure making it hard enough to hurt, hard enough to leave a mark.

“Good boy, that’s my good boy.”

Without warning Jared snakes his huge hand around the back of Jensen’s leggings and dips his fingers between the boy’s pert cheeks.

“Fuck baby, your ass is so tight, been watching it for a long time now, watching you soap yourself up and rinse off. Watched your dick grow from that weedy little shrimp into the beautiful, meaty length you got there now.”

With some force Jared pushes the blunt tips of two of his fingers against Jensen’s virgin pucker, he pushes the teen in towards his own body. The boy instinctively puts his hands onto Jared’s chest to steady himself.

“Push your ass back baby, let me really feel you.”

Jensen swallows back the bile in his throat before rocking his hips back an inch or so. Jared’s having none of it though, with his free hand he pushes on Jensen so that the teen is bent forward, ass out and his head resting on Jared’s shoulder.

Jensen clenches up as he feels those two large fingers rub insistently against his hole, Jared’s hand feel huge and freakishly hot against his skin. Slowly Jared starts to tease the rim, tracing his nail over the puckered skin.

Jensen shudders at the sensation and lets out a whimper of defeat as he feels his cock swell in his jock strap.

“You like that huh baby boy. You like me playing with your dirty little hole. I knew a boy as pretty as you would be queer.”

Jared pulls his hand free of the leggings and sits back a little, straightening the teen up as he does.

“Strip.” He demands.

Jensen once again closes his eyes, willing this to be a fucked up dream, but it’s not, it’s all real and he has too much riding on this fucker. With no real grace or finesse Jensen tugs the lycra down over his thighs and stretches each leg out and off his feet with a snap. He goes to pull down his jock strap, but Jared stops him.

“Wait, I want to capture this moment for prosperity.” Jared pulls his phone from his pocket and holds it up towards the boy.

“Please, no, please Sir don’t.” Jensen whispers.

“Sushh now baby boy, they’ll be safe with me, no one will see them if you play nice.” Jared clicks a few photos then instructs the teen to turn around.

“Oh fuck baby boy, you are just about every wet dream I ever had. Ok, take that off.”

The jock strap falls onto the pile of Jensen’s clothing on the floor. Jared lets his eyes wander unashamedly over the boy’s muscled and toned body.

“Ummm-hummm you are one beautiful boy Jensen. Cockiest son of a bitch I’ve ever known, but goddamn you sure are pretty, even prettier naked. Now come here and get on your knees for me baby.”

Jensen lets out a groan before following Jared’s orders.

“You ever sucked cock before Jensen? I’m guessing not. If I feel teeth or if you try anything, you’ll regret the day you were born. Understand me boy?”

“Yessir.” Jensen mumbles.

Jared just smirks before working the zipper down over his cock. His thick, long, uncut dick springs out of his jeans with an almost audible pop.

Jensen looks at the huge cock in horror.

“Oh baby don’t look so worried, I know I’m a big boy but I ain’t expecting you to be able to deep throat me like a pro, not yet anyway. No I like it when it’s a struggle, like the feel of a little virgin boy sucking on me like I’m a goddamn Popsicle. Go ahead it ain’t gonna bite.” Jared waves his cock in front of the boy’s face a few times before pushing the tip of his dick to Jensen’s soft pouting lips.

“Come on Ackles open up.”

Jensen looks up at his Coach his eyes look impossibly wide and green, he shakes his head unable to open his mouth.

“I said open up boy. Either you open your goddamn mouth or I force my way in. Now you outta play nice Jensen, because I can play rough, I’m real good at playing rough but I don’t think y’all would like it too much.”

Jensen sniffles a little, blinks his eyes clear a few times and tentatively lets his lips part. Jared pushes the bulbous, shiny, slick crown of his dick against the wet opening.

“That’s it baby boy, you can lick it, taste daddy’s big, fat cock.”

Jensen screws his eyes shut, his face twisting up with a wave of disgust at the use of daddy, but like a good boy he laps a little with his soft pink tongue. The taste is strong, bitter and salty in his mouth, he tries to block everything out, tries to pretend this is just a bad dream. The better he is, the quicker this will be over. He lets his jaw widen and without missing a beat Jared forces a good two inches into the teenager’s mouth.

“Suck on it real good Ackles, get me nice and wet.” Jensen attempts to suckle a little on the shaft, thinking about how Danneel sucks his cock, what he likes. But the thought of his beloved sweetheart brings reality crashing down back around him and he chokes a little on saliva and cock.

“Hey steady there Jensen, I’m a big boy, you don’t go getting too greedy. I knew once you got a taste you’d love my cock, knew it. What else could you be with those cocksucking lips of yours? Oh fuck, tease the slit baby, come on tease the slit just how daddy likes it.” Jared cups Jensen’s jaw, pulling the boy closer towards his own groin. Jensen lets his eyes flutter open he looks up at Jared; the older man’s head is thrown backwards, his eyes are shut presumably in pleasure. Jared, as if sensing eyes upon him, looks down at the boy.

“Oh there you are baby, wondered when you’d join the party.” Jared fucks his hips forward forcing another inch or so into Jensen’s mouth. He hits the back of Jensen’s throat causing the teen to wretch and splutter around Jared’s thick shaft. Jared pulls his dick out letting the boy recover a little, he laughs at Jensen though.

“Ha, not quite the pro you thought you were hey Ackles maybe we’ve finally found a way to put you in your place. You sure do look good down there on your knees. Fuck! Open wide I need to feel you again.”

Jensen sniffles a little before doing as he’s told. Jared isn’t so gentle this time he roughly fucks half his length into Jensen’s waiting mouth.

“Ahh sweet baby jesus, you feel fucking fine baby boy. Take it, there’s a good boy, take daddy’s fucking cock…good boy.”

Jensen panics trying to breath through his nose and suck down on the member at the same time, but he finds it hard to get into the rhythm; his breaths become quick and erratic. He can feel snot running down his top lip and his head feels light. Tears swim in his eyes and as he blinks he realizes he’s crying.

Jared pushes the calloused, wide plain of his thumb roughly under Jensen’s eye wiping away some of the moisture.

“I like it when they cry baby boy. Like it because it proves I’m the first. You’ll come to like it, I can see you’re a good boy Jensen, you’ll learn fast.”

Jared pulls his cock free of the boy’s warm mouth and lets the head slap back against Jensen’s cheek causing the boy to wince.

“Up on your feet son.”

When Jensen doesn’t move Jared roughly hoists the boy up. Jensen hangs limply in Jared’s arms, his naked belly rubbing against the coach’s hard, leaking cock.

“You gonna be a good boy for me Jensen, huh, my good boy.” Jared moves Jensen’s face so the teen is looking at him. The boy’s face is stern; fury held in his features, he doesn’t say anything just stares angrily into Jared’s eyes.

Jared lets out a chuckle.

“Oh baby boy, you look so cute all angry, why you so upset because of what I’m making you do or because deep down you know you like it? I don’t care either way, I’ll still get what I want.”

Jensen opens his mouth to respond but Jared pushes his lips against Jensen’s, forces his long, thick tongue into the boy’s plush open mouth. The older man aggressively lick and sucks on Jensen’s tongue. Tasting himself in there makes him groan in pleasure and desire. Jared takes a hold of Jensen’s head with both his huge palms cupping the boy’s face, forcing his tongue in deeper. Jensen gives in to the kiss starts to apprehensively kiss his teacher back.

“That’s it baby boy, knew you come round.” Jared whispers against the boy’s lips before pushing his tongue back in. His big hands start to roam over the teenager’s body, running up and down his toned flanks before come to rest a palm on each firm ass cheek. Jensen draws in a breath awaiting his next torture.

“Relax baby boy, we know you like this, just let me.” Jared pulls Jensen’s cheeks apart; the chilly air kisses his sensitive little pucker and makes him shiver. Jared rubs his index finger over the puckered opening, just pushing against the heat.

“Feel so good baby boy, you’re gonna be so fucking tight, can’t wait to get my cock in you, feel you from the inside.”

“Please, please Sir no. Coach Padalecki, I’ll do anything but that, please you can’t…” Jensen stops abruptly; Jared has brought one hand up and has covered Jensen’s mouth stopping the boy from speaking.

“This ain’t a democracy Ackles, this ain’t about what you want. This is about what I want and what you need. Now right you need to shut that pretty goddam mouth of yours and let me enjoy this tight little body.” Jared pushes his thumb against Jensen’s hole, forces just the very tip inside of the bud.

“You’re gonna do exactly what I say and if I hear any lip from you I won’t be so gentle. So I’m going to let go of your mouth, you’re not gonna make a sound. I want you to go around my desk and bend over for me like a good boy; you bend over so your face is flat and you ass is high. You spread those legs for me, just as wide as I bet you’re pretty girlfriend spreads hers.” Jared slaps Jensen’s cheek lightly, Jensen’s winces as it stings. He drops his head and shuffles out of Jared’s hold.

Jared comes up behind the boy, seating himself in his large leather chair. He unlocks and opens the top drawer of his desk. Jensen’s eyes flicker to the contents.

“What the…”

“Don’t worry baby boy, those aren’t all for you, not today anyway.” Jared says with a smirk as he rifles through the drawer. It’s filled with tubes of lube, plugs of different sizes, condoms, dildos, a couple of paddles and a set of handcuffs. Jared pulls out some lube and a condom. He looks up towards Jensen’s horrified face.

“I’m sorry did you not hear my instructions; head down, ass out.”

Jensen scowls at the older man before lowering his chest to the desk, he steps his feet a wide distant apart. Jared retrieves one of his smaller plugs and places the three items on top of a pile of paperwork. He leans back in his seat and takes in the view.

“Fuck me, baby boy, you were born to be stretched wide open over my desk. Fuck.”

Jensen flinches; he shuts his eyes and wills his nerves to settle. The warm expanse of Jared’s palm covers one of his ass cheeks, then a thumb pulls gently on him to reveal his tight pucker. Everything is silent for a few seconds before Jensen hears the unmistakable sound of photos being taken. He clenches his cheeks up at the noise and tries to pull away from Jared’s grip.

“Hey now baby boy, stop that you look beautiful like this.” Jared dips his thumbnail into Jensen’s hole and enjoys the way it parts around his thumb. He snaps a couple more shots, real close up of the pucker and then takes a couple of the long ling of Jensen’s prone body. He places the phone down with the other things on his desk.

“Fuck baby boy, look so good for daddy, all spread wide open, I’m gonna enjoy fucking you. God your hole looks so tight wanna just slam straight in there take you dry. I may be a mean motherfucker, but I ain’t a sadistic son of a bitch, so I’ll give my baby some prep first, huh what do you say baby boy?”

Jensen gulps and stutters out. “Th-th-thank-you Sir.”

Jared leans in and places a wet kiss to Jensen’s firm, clenched cheek.

“My good boy.” He nuzzles a little at the teen’s backside before trailing his tongue towards the centre of the boy’s ass. Jensen flinches as he realizes what Jared intends to do.

“Pplease Sir, that’s dirty, that’s so dirty, no, please don’t.”

Jared just lets out a laugh and licks his way round the pucker, he then seals his lips around the tight little hole and sucks gently.

“F-f-f-fuck me…oh shit, fuck…oh fuck.” Jensen stammers. Jared pulls away smiling to himself.

“Feels real good doesn’t it baby boy, you say thank you for all this attention I’m giving your hole. Say ‘Thank you Sir, for sucking and kissing my dirty, little hole.’”

Jensen swallows back the humiliation and rage he feels inside him and repeats the line.

“Thank you _Sir,_ for sucking and k-k-kissing my dirty, little hole.”

“Your welcome baby boy, now I’m gonna stretch you out ok. Gonna make this feel good baby boy, so good that nothing will satisfy you. Your little girlfriend’s sloppy cunt ain’t gonna cut it after I’ve fucked up into your tight little hole, gonna fill you up so good Jensen that you’ll be ruined for everyone else but me.”

Jensen feels tears welling in his eyes and he sniffs back hard. This can’t be happening this isn’t real, he chants over in his head, ‘s’not real, s’not real.’ But Jared’s lube slick finger pushing into his asshole crashes through that mantra, the thick finger forces it’s way inside.

“How does that feel baby? Feels so good to me, fuck can’t wait to have you sitting on my dick, you’ll look so good bouncing off me.”

Jared wastes no time, he adds a second digit and teases the bunghole open. Jensen grunts and snorts against the intrusion, his body rocking back and forth with Jared’s movements. His cock, that had started to swell because of the rimming, now lies limp between his legs.

“Fuck, fuck…can’t wait, fuck gotta feel you baby boy. You want daddy’s cock up your ass baby boy? Tell me you do, beg me for it.”

Jensen lets out a sob before he obediently begs.

“W-w-want your cock Daddy, please want your cock up my ass Sir, f-f-fuck me.”

Jared lets out a growl, hauling himself up to his feet, his cock is leaking steadily. The older man eyes the condom packet, but cannot wait for the hassle of putting one on. He lines up the tip of his cock to Jensen’s red, puffy hole and pushes inside. One hand grips tightly onto Jensen’s hip as the other slide down the length of the boy’s muscled back and holds him down with a hand to the back of his neck.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, so fucking tight baby boy.” Jared pushes two thirds of his cock inside the teenager’s body, the warmth and pressure causing him to pause. His breathing is heavy; he tries to get his body under control. Jensen snivels and whimpers underneath him.

“Ahhh fuck baby boy, those sounds you’re making, the way you feel it’s too much baby boy. Think you might be the best I’ve had,” Jared pulses his hips forward causing Jensen to shudder. “A little cocky at first, but I like the fiery ones, the ones with a little bite, makes it so much sweeter when they submit. Fuck Ackles you bent over like a cheap whore, didn’t even have to rough you up, not like Collins or Kane, nope I had to beat them up real good before they’d bend over. But you baby boy, I knew you’d liked it, knew you’d be eager to bend over for me. Daddy always gives his boys what they need.”

Jared thrusts his hips, getting a feel from the teenager’s body, as he hits Jensen’s prostate the boy’s hips seize upwards and a shudder runs through him.

“Oh there we go, you’ll like this baby boy, you ain’t never felt anything like this. Be a good boy Jensen thank your daddy for finding that little nub, it’ll make this much nicer for you baby boy.”

Jensen whimpers against the dark oak of the desk, he pushes his face downwards and mumbles into the wood.

“Thank you daddy for finding my nub.”

“Ahhhh fuck, say it again louder, call me your daddy, say it again Jensen baby.”

“Th-th-th-thank you Daddy, my daddy thank you, thank you, thank you.” Jensen chants in time with the thrusts of Jared’s hips.

Groaning Jared pulls the teenager’s hips backward pulling his body away from the desk.

“Hold yourself up boy, hold on to the edge to the desk.”

Jensen does as he’s told; his arms strain to keep himself upright. Jared snakes his hand round to the front of Jensen’s throat and he lightly squeezes the boy, holding his head up high, but not quite restricting his airways. The older man’s hips thrust violently up into the pliant boy’s body, each thrust accompanied with a gruff grunt or groan.

“Perfect boy…fuck…my baby boy…little tight fucking cunt…fuck.”

Jared’s thighs flex with the strain as he jack-knifes into the tight hole. He feels his orgasm building at the base of his spine; he forcefully shoves Jensen forward again. The boy retakes his prone, bent position over the desk.

Jared pulls his cock free and holds onto the base.

“Hold your cheeks open boy, fuck…gotta see it, hold them open.”

Jensen shakily reaches back and pulls at his ass cheeks. Behind him Jared tugs and pulls at his cock, he lets out a growls as his seed lands all over the teenager’s swollen, puffy, abused hole. It splashes down the boy’s thighs and over the small of his back.

Jared leans his weight forward onto the boy’s body.

“Oh fuck Ackles, jesus fucking Christ. Stay there, don’t move.”

Jared flops back into his chair, reaches over for his phone and takes a couple of shots of Jensen holding his come-covered ass open for the room.

“Good boy, my baby boy. You can let go now, relax baby.”

Jensen lets go of his hold and brings his arms up, folding them under himself and burying his head in them. The action shoves his hips backwards, spreading his thighs a little wider. Jared groans at the view and snaps some more shots.

After resting for a few minutes the older man gets to his feet and one-handedly turns the boy around and forces him down to his knees.

“Clean me off then you are free to go.”

Jensen just nods and leans forward, he laps at Jared’s still huge, but now soft cock. The boy gets come all over his lips and chin.

“Wait.” Jared pulls the boy’s face up towards him; he hooks his thumb into the teenager’s mouth and clicks a couple more photos. Jensen’s cheek burn with humiliation.

“Good boy, now get dressed, you’re free to go.”

Jared watches at the teen scrambles to his feet, enjoys the shame and embarrassment that radiates from the younger boy.

“You really are beautiful Jensen you know that.”

Jensen doesn’t respond he just pulls up his leggings and yanks his shirt over his head. He goes to pick up his jock strap, but Jared grabs hold of his arm.

“Leave that.”

Jensen hadn’t even heard him move.

“Now say thank you Sir and kiss me goodnight. You better mean it though Jensen.”

“Thank you Sir.” The teen repeats but doesn’t make eye contact, he then leans forward and places a chased kiss against Jared’s lips.

The teenager scurries to the door and fumbles with the lock. His mind racing, all he can he is Jared chuckling at him from behind his desk.

“So beautiful baby boy, I’ll see you next week. Oh and Jensen I’m not sure I accept your apology just yet.”

Jensen turns to glare at the man, rage welling up inside of him. But instead of reacting he just turns and flees the room.

Jared leans back and props his feet up on his desk. He sends off a couple of the photos to his friend, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, along with the message. “Jeff, think I’ve found you a new boy, does Ohio State need a new toy?”

  



End file.
